


Beg

by orphan_account



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Vaginal Sex, implied blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Christine has been teasing Erik nonstop since the morning. He intends to make her pay for it.





	Beg

Insufferable. That's what she was. Christine Daaé could drive a man mad, and oh she was.

Erik had been trying to go about a regular relaxing day. But from the first thing in the morning she'd been driving him up the wall.

They'd both started the day off the same as always. He brewed them hot tea while she made breakfast. But oh that sight of her, in her short summer nightgown, just to the knees, and made of a ridiculously sheer fabric, swaying her hips as she hummed.

He had work to do, he reminded himself. If he didn't finish this latest composition while he was still in the mood who knows when he would. As much as he wanted to come up behind her, place his hands on her backside and nibble at her neck, he wouldn't.

The rest of the day she continued in a similar manner.

When she came to check up on his work in the afternoon she pressed her chest to his back so closely that he felt a blush rise to the tips of his ears. When she left she departed with a simple, light kiss that left him craving more.

In the evening he was just finishing up composing on the bedroom desk when she entered and began to strip. He felt his breath hitch as she dropped all but her chemise before turning her head over her shoulder with a devilish grin and dropping that too. She sauntered into their adjoining bathroom, hips swaying all the way and he cursed himself for the growing bulge in his pants.

'Think of Carlotta, naked.'

That remedied that for long enough to finish off his work and set it aside.

It was nightfall when Christine finally emerged from the bath, a robe draped over her petite form and a few little rivulets of water still trailing tantalizingly down her body.

Irresistible.

Within moments he was out of his chair with his lips on hers. He held her small body to his, running a hand through her wet hair and squeezing her behind with another. God, how he loved that part of her. The bustle cage she wore beneath her day dresses really only emphasized what already was very plentiful beneath it.

Christine broke away from the kiss first.

"Something has you all worked up. Care to share?"

"Oh, I think you know."

Christine let out a hum as she worked at the buttons of his shirt.

"At breakfast time..."

The shirt fell from his shoulders and he shrugged it off.

"I'm not sure what you're referring to, husband of mine." Her hands ran down his chest, a smile on her lips.

"When you came in to look at my work and pressed yourself against me like that..."

A hand moved lower down his body, pausing at the prominent tent in his trousers, before giving him a squeeze through the fabric. He shuddered, eyes flickering closed for a moment.

"Did I do that? I can't remember."

He bit his lip "And now... stripping bare in front of me while I'm busy, knowing I can't get up, knowing I can't touch you-"

She moved her hand back up from his trousers, placing a single finger against his lips. "Who's telling you not to touch me now?"

A pause. Erik's eyes widened before he picked her up in his arms, bringing her over to their bed. Her robe had slipped off her shoulders, revealing her to him, pale skin glowing under the light of the gas lamps.

No matter how many times he'd seen her like this over the years, it would never cease to leave him in awe. Christine was perfection in human form to him.

She licked her lips as she spread her legs for him. He felt his heart thunder in his chest at the sight, his hands shaking as he moved to remove the last of his clothing, letting it fall to the ground before joining her, his body on top of hers as he claimed her lips in a kiss.

She rutted her hips against his leg and he moaned into her mouth, his lips parting from hers to lay kisses down her jaw and to her neck.

Her breath fell in uneven gasps as she felt his hot breath on her neck. "You like to torment me, Christine, hm? Like to see me come undone while you... you..."

He didn't finish his sentence, nibbling at her neck and sucking hard at the skin, leaving behind angry purple marks as his lips trailed ever lower. Between her breasts, down the swell of her stomach, pausing between her legs.

She squirmed as she felt his tongue give an experimental lick between her folds before crying out as his mouth encircled her clit, his tongue licking at the sensitive nub. She dug her hands into the sheets, begging him, screaming for more, anything.

This time, a hand joined his mouth. A single finger, then two, in and out, in and out. She lost control over herself, her hips squirming but held in place by his firm grip on them. And just when she felt she was close to finishing, he stopped. She cried out from frustration.

"Erik, please..."

His yellow eyes met hers, moving his head out from between her legs. The look he had was almost predatory and she felt herself shiver as he climbed over her, pushing them both back further onto the bed.

"Please what, mon ange?"

He took her chin in his hand, craning her head up to look him directly in the eye.

She whined, rutting her hips against his. "You know what I want, Erik. Please..."

A smirk. "You could want a great number of things at this moment, my dear."

"Erik, this isn't fair."

"Oh, and your little display earlier was?"

"That's different. Please Erik, I need it..."

"It-" he said, pointing between his legs to his cock, standing proudly at attention, already betraying him with a bead of precum at the flushed tip. "Means this. Do you need it, or me?"

"You, Erik. I need you." Christine looked close to tears at this point, rubbing her legs together desperately.

He leaned in close and she felt her heart thundering in her chest as the ghost of his breath met her ear.

A pause.

"Beg."

A blush rose through her face and she involuntarily let a moan slip from her throat, to which Erik responded with a smirk.

"Please, Erik. I... I want your hands on my body, I want you inside of me, I want you to make me cum, just please..." she closed her eyes. She'd never imagined to hear herself begging like that.

He drew a deep and shaky intake of breath at this, almost as if he hadn't expected her to really do it, before running his hands down her thighs.

"Turn over."

"What?"

"Turn over. On your hands and knees."

She moaned at his command. She'd been dirty with her words before but Erik was usually more reserved. And yet tonight...

She turned around as he told her, and almost immediately she felt his hands on her behind, his hips pressed against her and his hard cock sliding against her opening.

She bit the covers to stifle her desperate noises as she shook her hips. Her action was met with a slap to her ass and she cried out, shocked to find herself pressing back for more.

He rutted against her. "What do we say?"

He was enjoying this, the bastard.

"Please, Erik. Any more of this and I'll die. I need you. Please."

That seemed to satisfy him as he pushed against her, sliding into her wet heat with ease. They both let out a guttural moan at their joining, before Erik started to move.

Christine had never known him to be particularly dominant or talkative on any occasion. But tonight... it was like she'd flipped a switch and her husband had turned into some sort of lustful beast.

As he pounded into her from behind, her knuckles white as she gripped the sheets and her moans issuing from her throat like music, she found that she rather liked this side of him.

She felt him sit up in the bed, moving her up with him as he fucked her. Yes, that's what this was. Erik wasn't making love to her like the usual nights. This was primal. Animalistic.

His chest against her back, his lips and teeth against her neck as he made mark upon mark. His whisper in her ear, that melodic voice doing things to her as he whispered "Mine." over and over again while he hammered into her.

She nearly came undone then and there when a hand snaked its way around and made work of her clit, rubbing at the little nub and making her practically cry from pleasure.

"It's so good. Erik, please, more!" She let forth a flood of cries and moans of praise.

He bit down on her neck, kissing it before moving to her ear.

"Oh you like this, don't you?"  
He punctuated his words with a particular deep thrust. "You like driving me past the breaking point?"

He flipped her back onto her hands and knees, still working her clit between his fingers. "Dirty girl. Fucking vixen."

She felt her release upon her, and sure enough his thrusts were growing less rhythmic, more desperate and erratic.

"God, I love you."

At that she was gone. With a cry of his name she fell forward, gasping for breath.

With a few more thrusts he pulled himself out from inside her. She heard him groan and felt the cool spurts of his release splash against her back before he collapsed beside her.

She fell down into the bed, rolling over to him and pressing a kiss to his lips.

"You're amazing."

"Not as much as you, mon ange."

She closed her eyes, curling up against his chest. "I love you, Erik."

Christine could hear his heart thudding in his chest. "I love you too." He paused "I'm sorry... for how I acted. All those harsh words. The way I treated you..."

She looked up at him. "Darling?"

Erik blinked. "Hm?"

"Don't apologize."

His eyes widened. "But I-"

A mischievous grin crossed his wife's face. "You need to do that a lot more often."

"As much as I'd love a repeat performance, mon amor, I'm spent til tomorrow."

Christine snuggled closer into his chest.  
"Well then. I'll have to surprise you in the morning."

He quirked a brow as he pulled the covers over them both. "Surprise me?"

She planted a kiss on his neck, causing him to squirm. "You don't honestly think it's fair that you got to taste me and not the other way around, do you?"

"I didn't even let you finish, I-"

"Doesn't matter. I haven't gotten a chance to suck you off in months."  
She licked her lips before moving to whisper in his ear.  
"I miss your taste in my mouth at the end."

Erik felt a shudder through his body and Christine felt something hard pressing against her stomach.

"My dear... on second thought... it would seem we don't have to wait til tomorrow."

Christine slunk under the blankets with a grin.

They were far from finished for the night.

 


End file.
